


To take as much love as I can

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Flowers of Romance, Love Confession, M/M, Norwin likes to be flirted with, Tumblr Prompt List Request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: As he starts seeing the happier things in life again, Norwin is more than ready to feel the feelings he has missed again. And a certain sylvan may give him just what he wants.
Relationships: Norwin/Orion (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	To take as much love as I can

If you looked at this couple and tried to find some sort of reason for them to be friends of any sort, odds are your only reasoning would be “city sylvans gotta stick together”.

And, as weak a reasoning that was, it was still the truth, weirdly enough. The shared background let to them meeting sooner than later, where their different personalities matched up surprisingly well. Orion’s flirty nature, from day one, was a surprisingly refreshing experience for the author who was attempting to, however slowly, get a hold of his positive emotions again.

So, off they went. Orion would drop heaps upon heaps off flirty remarks on the artist, who gladly soaked them up. Decently oftenly, he would be the one to help the bodyguard run away from his latest romantic advance gone wrong.

Being such an incredibly show-off of a person, Orion had no qualms about being a model for Norwin to practice his drawing and sketching.

And that was how Norwin found hmself with a notebook full to the brim of Orion.

Not even sketches that the other sylvan posed for. Wistfully, he fond ease in, whenever some sort of block appeared in front of him, to return to the man he knew more and more of so well.

Orion made him so happy.

Orion made him so…

* * *

“A most fine day for you, Norwin. There you go! Roses for the finest author on this Castle we reside on.”

“You know, Euden is the Castle’s owner.”

“I stand by what I said.”

Norwin, sitting comfortably under the shade of a tree, looked up from his sketchbook in order to find Orion, on full work get-up, handing him a truly beautiful rose bouquet. Already feeling his heart bring forth a smile he so truly enjoyed getting, the author picked up the roses, smelling their most sweet perfume. “Where did you get tnem?”

“My work place ordered a couple too many, so I got to snag one.” Orion admitted, sitting down next to the other man. “I could give them to anyone I want, but I thought, why not my most dearest friend? After all, Seeing you smile makes it always worth it. I never get tired of seeing someone be so fond of my silly flirtations.”

“Of course I’m fond of them. After all, I love you.”

Time seemed to stop once Orion heard that, making a noise that let it pretty clear that he’d have choked if he tried to swallow anything right now. Recomposing himself, he asked. “N-Norwin? You’re not messing with me right now, are you? Because, if so, that was a very mean joke to do to someone who would love you back.”

“I’m not.” He confirmed. “And I have just the thing to prove it.”

Holding Orion’s head with his hands, Norwin pulled him closer for a kiss, while the rose bouquet rested on his lap.

And so they kissed again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

* * *

As the Halidom grew used to the newest couple, they would change their thoughts on it.

Yes, two people who searched love so much, could only attract one another.


End file.
